


Неделимые

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Нет, она совершенно точно была уверена, что это все просто шутки. Особенно про приезд в ближайшее время, но видимо Гриша так не считал.
Relationships: Мария/Григорий
Kudos: 1





	Неделимые

— Гриша блять! — кричит девушка в телефон. Устройство летит на кровать и приземляется на подушку. Мария заправляет за ухо прядь вьющихся волос. Такой подставы от парня она не ожидала. В смысле приехал? Как блять приехал? Нет, она совершенно точно была уверена, что это все просто шутки. Особенно про приезд в ближайшее время, но видимо Гриша так не считал.

Она начинает быстро собираться, доставая нужную одежду из шкафа. Макияж был ещё свежим после прихода с Ордынского хора, поэтому, переодевшись в выбранную одежду, она хватает телефон и сразу идёт в коридор. Не долго думая она накидывает пальто, зашнуровывает ботинки и выбирает из дома.

Зелёное пальто выделяло силуэт девушки на фоне серых улиц Москвы. Она спешным шагом шла к кафе, адрес которого ей скинул парень. Люди вокруг будто специально шли сплошным потоком на бедную девушку, затормаживая ее движение, а иногда даже снося с выбранного курса. Наконец, свернув в переулок, где людей почти не было, она спокойно дошла к месту встречи.

Уже у самых дверей ее охватила необъяснимая паника.

Глубоко вдохнув и шумно выдохнув она толкает стеклянную матовую дверь. Домашнее тепло этого места обволакивает Марию и все волнение сходит на нет. Снимая лёгкий платок с шеи она обводит взглядом зал. Нужного человека она находит почти сразу. Длинные темные волосы были собраны в хвост, открывая обзор на длинную шею.

Парень увлеченно смотрел в экран смартфона, что-то печатая или тихо посмеиваясь. Мари подходит к столику, но Гриша не поднимает на нее глаз.

Гриша отвечает на очередной отклик в твиттере, пока на экране не всплывает уведомление из телеграмма от Мари. Он открывает его, в сообщении всего несколько слов: «ебало подними».

И Гриша поднимает. Его лицо озаряет улыбка. Он соскакивает со стула и подлетает к девушке, крепко обнимая ее. Мари утыкается носом в шею и чувствует, как большая ладонь парня гладит ее по волосам. А Гриша вдыхает аромат волос, с шумом втянув воздух.

Стоят они так совсем не долго, не больше нескольких секунд. Девушка немного отстраняется от парня, но в этот момент ее губы обдает чужим дыханием. И без того большие глаза девушки теперь казались неимоверно огромными. В следующую секунду губы девушки увлекают в безумно лёгкий и нежный поцелуй.

И их переебывает. Очень сильно переебывает.

Им хочется оказаться где-нибудь вдвоем, в тихом месте, а не в этом чертовой кафе.

Но они не одни. И поцелуй заканчивается. Они отрываются друг от друга.

— Я думала, что ты ниже, — полушёпотом произносит девушка.

— Мага, а я думал что ты охуевшая, — ухмыляется Гриша, — но оказалось, что ты охуенная.

Парень целует ее в макушку и беря за руку выводит из кафе.


End file.
